


Sweetness of Valentine's Day

by 4Mia3



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Kisses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Mia3/pseuds/4Mia3
Summary: Yuzu and Javi celebrating Valentines day~





	Sweetness of Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this piece of fluff, I'm a firm believer that Valentine's Day must be all about sweet stuff so. . . I wrote this XD  
> Thanks to my lovely beta K1mHeechu1
> 
> This is a work of fiction so NONE of this is real~

Javier Fernandez looked at the ingredients sitting on the counter and sighed for the millionth time that evening.

He wasn’t sure why he had thought to make handmade chocolates to gift Yuzuru in Valentine’s day was a good idea, but he was regretting that decision more and more by the minute.

When Javier landed in Toronto earlier that week and saw his boyfriend jumping up and down in excitement behind the security fence, wearing a big white knitted sweater and a red scarf, he knew he was fucked.

He had planned the trip just 2 weeks earlier, intending to celebrate Valentine’s day with his boyfriend and clearly underestimating the other excitement for the holiday. He had thought they were going to spend the day cuddling in bed, kissing and enjoying each other company. What he hadn’t thought was, that they were going to have a big ass party and exchange of gifts. But that was certainly his fault, cause had he remembered who his boyfriend was, he would have known Yuzuru “Extra” Hanyu wouldn’t allow Valentine’s day to be celebrated in a half-assed way.

He had bought a gift in Spain, but in normal Javier fashion he had left the choosing until last minute and ended up buying a Pooh plushy and asking the store to embroider “Javi❤ you”, sealing the gift’s fate as the cheesiest more cliché on earth.

So, when he started to grasp the humongous amount of effort Yuzuru had put into planning his gift, he decided, THAT gift was not going to make the cut.

Hence why he was on the kitchen of the Airbnb he had rented for the week sighing at the 4th batch of ingredients he had bought. The first 3 batches were used for 15 attempts at making the perfect chocolates for Yuzuru.

Between burning the chocolate and/or the butter, adding too much or too little sugar and breaking the golden coating of chocolates while unmolding them, he had almost given up. But he didn’t want to arrive empty handed at Yuzuru’s event, whatever it was, and he for sure was not going to disappoint his extra boyfriend with his gift.

Adjusting his apron and redoing the knot in the back, Javier prepared for the battle against that unruly chocolate one last time.

Or so he hoped.

-.-- ..- --.. ..- / .-.. --- ...- . ... / .--- .- ...- .. / .- -. -.. / .--- .- ...- .. / .-.. --- ...- . ... / -.-- ..- --.. ..-

It was 4 pm on Valentine’s day when Javier finally finished his gift, tying a beautiful golden ribbon to the red heart-shaped box in which, 8 perfect chocolates were snuggly accommodated.

He was supposed to meet Yuzuru at the rink at 4:30 pm and considering the place he was staying at was just a block away, one would think he was going to be on time.

Javier however, knew for sure he was going to be late. He was still in his clothes from the day before, with chocolate stains everywhere, and there was a coat of glassed sugar on his hair. He was not going to leave the place until he looked somewhat presentable and that meant he needed a shower, after all, the night before he hadn’t slept, none the less shower.

-.-- ..- --.. ..- / .-.. --- ...- . ... / .--- .- ...- .. / .- -. -.. / .--- .- ...- .. / .-.. --- ...- . ... / -.-- ..- --.. ..-

At 4:28 pm Javier opened the front door with his skates in one hand, the chocolates in the other and his wet hair dampening the collar of his jacket.

He then ran as fast as he could to the parking lot at TCC where he stopped as his jaw opened in awe.

A red carpet had been placed from halfway of the parking lot to the inside of TCC, probably all the way to the rink.

Feeling amazed at the lengths his boyfriend had gone, Javier smiled and deemed a good call to be wearing a formal suit.

Inside, hundreds of photos were hanging on the walls, and Javier’s eyes watered remembering all those moments. One where they were at a press conference looking at each other with fond smiles, made his heart swell, knowing what a blessing it was for them to be able to call each other “love”.

When he arrived at the rink, the only thing in his mind was to tell his boyfriend how much he loved him and kiss him senseless. But, clearly, Yuzuru had a different idea, because he was nowhere to be seen.

The rink was lit up by soft pink lights, and the whole ceiling was covered by helium balloons. Some were heart-shaped, others read I love you, and a few had Winnie the Pooh and Mickey mouse plushies inside.

“Yuzu”- Javier asked the empty rink, feeling impatient to be able to hug the younger.

He didn’t get an answer but suddenly music started playing.

 **Hey, mira (hey, look)**    
**Hoy el cielo entero bajé para ti (I’ve made the sky descent for you)**

Javier’s brain shut down at that moment, he knew that song, his sister occasionally listened to it, telling him how romantic it was.

_Is he for real?_

Javier looked around searching for Yuzuru, only to magically find him at the center of the rink looking at him with so much fire in his eyes he thought we would instantly combust.

Javier took a step closer to the rink as if he was being pulled in, unable to control himself. Just as he got to the border or the ice, Yuzuru closed his eyes and started moving, releasing him from the spell he was under, and reminding Javier that he didn’t have his skates on.

Thinking of fixing that, he backed down, sat on the bench and started putting his skates on. All while his eyes followed Yuzuru skating, making a beautiful pattern on the ice, almost as if he was drawing flowers with his skates, and he didn’t doubt he might be doing exactly that.

 **Mi vida (My love )**    
**Hay algo importante que intento decir (There’s something important I need to say)**

Javier took a sharp breath, and he prepared himself for what was going to happen next.

 **Deja que me ponga (Let me go)**    
**De rodillas para ti (Down on my knees for you)**

Yuzuru, opened his eyes and the raw emotion that Javier saw in them punched the air out of his lungs.

He knew what the lyrics of the song were but, even if he tried to prepare his heart, it was very difficult to not let all his feelings just pour out of him and loose to the need of running to the middle of the rink, lift the love of his life up and kiss him before Yuzu were able to beat him at asking THE question.

That question he had thought of asking a million times but always thought it might be too early.

 **Dime que respondes (Tell me, what you say)**    
**A un siempre juntos (To forever together)**

_I say yes, Yuzu I say yes!_

**A un siempre juntos (To forever together)**    
**Dame esta noche tu mano (Give me your hand tonight)**    
**No quiero pasar un día sin ti (I don’t want to spend a single day without you)**

When Yuzuru opened his arms as if expecting him to go inside, Javier didn’t waver, skates on, he launched himself into the ice, almost tackling his boyfriend with the force and speed he arrived.

But Yuzuru bore it and wrapped his arms at his neck, effectively burying himself in Javier’s body.

 **Quiero que sea en tus brazos (I want your arms to be)**    
**Donde vea llegar mis días al fin (Where I see my days coming to an end)**

“Yuzu”

**Quisieras casarte conmigo (Would you marry me?)**

“I love you,” Javier said, just a breathless whisper on the Japanese’s left ear.

Yuzuru lifted his head, eyes filled with tears, joined their foreheads and gave Javier small, sweet kisses, saying one word after each one.

“I”

“Love”

“You”

Javier took Yuzuru’s face in his hands and went in for the most passionate kiss he could give.

Their lips burned with need for each other every second they took to breathe, but their hands desperately held each other in place.

The song kept playing, but neither of their minds registered it, only focusing on the moment, on the love they felt for each other and how right this love felt.

After some time, long after the music stopped, they finally made it to the edge of the rink, holding hands and throwing loving glances at each other.

Once they sat in the bench and started unlacing their skates, Yuzuru suddenly went down on his knee in front of Javier and took a beautiful gold ring from his pocket, making Javier’s throat tighten.

“¿Quisieras casarte conmigo, Javi?”

Taking Yuzuru’s hand he made him stop kneeling by giving him a peck.

“Si, Yuzu, yes”

-.-- ..- --.. ..- / .-.. --- ...- . ... / .--- .- ...- .. / .- -. -.. / .--- .- ...- .. / .-.. --- ...- . ... / -.-- ..- --.. ..-

For a second when Javier was opening the door to the apartment he was staying, he worried about the mess they were going to encounter on the kitchen, but he quickly discarded the thought. After all, he couldn’t make himself worry about anything when his fiance was by his side, hurrying him to open the door by softly biting the side of his neck and sensitive part of his ear.

The trip to the bedroom was the quickest yet longest of all time. Both of them barely managing to walk while their hands were busy with each other.

Once they were at the end of the living room, Javier, in a desperate attempt to get to the bed quicker, lifted Yuzuru up. The other immediately hooked his legs behind his back and clothes started flying to any and every direction.

After they reached the bed he gently laid Yuzuru on the mattress and carefully climbed on top.

“You are the love of my life, Yuzu”

-.-- ..- --.. ..- / .-.. --- ...- . ... / .--- .- ...- .. / .- -. -.. / .--- .- ...- .. / .-.. --- ...- . ... / -.-- ..- --.. ..-

Never in the life of Javier Fernandez had he been as happy as he was when we woke up on February 15 being kissed by his fiance, who had covered his lips on chocolate.

Liking the sweet treat off Yuzuru’s lips he deepened the kiss, held that heavenly waist and pull the other closer.

“What have I done to deserve such a treat?” Javier asked relishing the taste and emotion.

“I found some delicious stuff laying in the kitchen and wanted to give Javi a sweet kiss to wake up”

“You know Yuzu, to me, you always taste the sweetest,” Javier said while showering the younger in dozens of quick soft kisses.

Separating for a moment Javier fumbled around his nightstand until he touched a small box, took it out, and showed it to Yuzuru.

It was a small crystal box, in which, rested an intricate beautiful gold ring shining with at least a dozen of small diamonds.

“You beat me to propose but, Yuzu, kekkon shite kudasai”

He knew he probably had butchered the pronunciation but Yuzuru nodded hard and wrapped himself around Javier's body, kissing him while repeating one phrase over and over again.

“I love you”

-.-- ..- --.. ..- / .-.. --- ...- . ... / .--- .- ...- .. / .- -. -.. / .--- .- ...- .. / .-.. --- ...- . ... / -.-- ..- --.. ..-

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "De rodillas" by REIK


End file.
